Time After Time
by Asiantastic
Summary: Orphan gives Lightning a chance to go back in time to save her parents. Without any hesitation, Lightning chooses to go save her parents, and changed the future. Lightning is now a medical student from Eden's University and Serah is an alcoholic slut.
1. Chapter 1: Who's Lightning?

Author's Note:

**I'm sorry that I didn't update "Puberty Again" or "Fang gets pregnant!", but I had an amazing idea of writing this story! Again, I'm sorry that I have bad grammar! Just don't go all grammar ninja on me, okay? Anyway, please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

Time after Time

**Intro: **_(Lightning's aka Claire's point of view)_

I woke up around 10:30 am and almost panicked. I forgot that today was the first day of summer. Thank Eden! Medical School is hell for me! Every day there's these 3 hour long lectures about the human anatomy and shit, and like a couple days later there's this huge exam that's like 90% of your grade. Well at least the first year (which everyone says is the toughest) is over and I managed to get all A's. I'm so happy to be at home again, in Bodhum, relaxing on my big queen size bed with my stuffed chocobo. Hm, I should introduce myself. My name is Claire Farron, and I'm 21 years old. I go to Eden's University Medical School and I'm currently working on becoming a doctor. I have a younger sister (by 3 years) and her name is Serah. She and I usually get into fights every day. She is a total spoiled brat! She dropped out of school since she was 16 and started drinking. Mom and dad tried some many times to kick her out from our home, but they love her too much. Ugh, excuses. All Serah does is go to the bar and hang out with her stupid drunkie friends. I seriously tried to help her out during her sophomore year in high school but she's way too stubborn to handle. Anyway, I have a mom and dad (obviously), my mom's name is Elizabeth Farron and my father's name is Charles Farron. My mom is a high school biology teacher and my dad is a doctor (Hm, I wonder where my aspiration come from). We live in Bodhum near the beach, which I love! The beautiful sunsets, the smell of the beach, the feeling of summer every day! I'm planning on living in the one of the condos that's a block away from the beach! Oh yeah, I also have a boyfriend too! His name is Snow Villiers and he is also a medical student from Eden's University. We've first met when our parents almost got into a car crash. Luckily, one of my father's car tires popped ,which made the car swerved around, barely missing his parents car by an inch. The cops said that if my father's tires didn't pop, he, my mom, and Snow's parents would've been goners. I guess that we were really lucky!

**Serah**: Claire! Wake up you lazy bitch! Your geeky boyfriend Snow called!

I groaned. Snow is not a geek! He's one of the amazing guys who has a social life and get straight A's!

**Me:** Serah, shut up and go to the bar already!

**Serah:** Ugh, whatever! I will!

I quickly got ready and changed into my favorite pink Eden's University hoodie and shorts. Even though it's like 90 degrees out, people here (like me) still wear sweatshirts.

**Mom:** Claire! Where's Serah?

**Me**: Psh, mom, you know where she is! Drinking like a dog!

My mom sighed.

**Mom:** Can't you at least try to act like an older sister and help her?

**Me:** Mom, I did try! I'm a perfect role model! I get all A's, I'm in medical school, I do all of my chores, I don't drink or do drugs, I don't sneak out, etc! Serah is a complex person! No one can help her!

**Mom:** Ugh, Well, just go check at the bar later today and make sure that she doesn't pass out on the streets again.

I snorted.

**Me**: Whatever you say mom!

I then noticed that my mom was dressed in her usual teacher clothes.

**Me: **What gives? You're working?

**Mom:** Well, I need a job in the summer, so why not be a summer school teacher?

**Me: **Okay, have fun going to school during the summer!

My mom groaned and then left for school. I checked our home phone and saw that Snow called 7 times. I smiled. Snow is like a lost puppy when he's not with me. So I decided to be a good girlfriend and call him:

**Phone:** Ring.....ring....ring......ring...

**Me:**_(Ugh, Snow, why aren't you picking up the phone?)_

**Snow:** Hello?

**Me:** Hey hey! Guess who this is?

**Snow:** _*gasps*_ Oprah?!

**Me**: .........what?

**Snow:** Yes! You finally got my letter!

**Me:** Um...Snow..it's me, Claire!

**Snow:** Oh..um, what's up babe?

**Me:** Ugh, you know, home. It's the first day of summer, can you believe it?!

**Snow:** Heh, I know! You know....there's a Bodhum fireworks festival this Saturday....

**Me:** Ooh...romantic...

**Snow:** You want me to pick you up at 11 on Saturday?

**Me:** Snow, the show starts at 11. How can we get good seats?

**Snow:** Who said anything about seats? I have this new hovercycle that I'm dying to try out!

**Me:** Um, are you saying that we're gonna hover over the fireworks? Isn't that a little dangerous?

**Snow:** Well doesn't it make it more fun and romantic?

**Me:** _*smiles*_ you know it!

**Snow:** Okay, I'll pick you up by 11 then on Saturday.

**Me:** Okay.

**Snow:** Hey, I'm also working as a bartender today in the shack. You want to come and hang out?

**Me:** Sure!

Snow works at a shack that's in the middle of the beach and I love it there! Because my parents are friends with the owners, I get free drinks (alcohol free of course, unlike Serah) and relax on the beach all day!

**Snow**: Okay, meet me there at 3:30 okay?

**Me:** Okay!

Snow then hanged up.

I smiled to myself. I must be the happiest 21 year old alive. I have an amazing boyfriend, I'm in Medical School, I-

**Serah:** Wow Claire, you're such a loser!

**Me:** Huh?

Serah's home, which is quite unusual, since she's always at the bar.

**Me:** What do you want Serah? Didn't you say you were going to the bar?

**Serah:** Yeah, I got into a bar fight with some lady.

**Me:** Hm, it must've been fun, huh?

**Serah:** Well I couldn't help it! Some weird lady in like a blue sari said that I shouldn't drink! Hellooo!? I'm 18 for crying out loud (18 year olds in Bodhum could drink)! So I should her my ID to prove that I'm at legal age to drink but she was all like 'You're not suppose to act like this! What happened to you?' And I'm all like 'What the fuck bitch, leave me alone! Don't tell me what to do!' So then that weird lady pulled out like a freakin' lance and started to swing it around! She nearly killed me! Luckily, I punched her in the face. The bartender then kicked me and her out.

**Me:** Wow....

For some reason, Serah always say things casually. Even that one time when we had a fire in our attic, Serah was all like "Oh, mom, by the way, the attic is on fire". Even when she's drunk, she still say things calmly. It's really weird.

**Me:** So what are you gonna do? Cry in the corner and drink a bottle of vodka?

**Serah:** Psh, Claire, I have other FUN things to do.

**Me:** Yup

**Serah:** Whatever. I'm taking the car to go see Lebreau.

Lebreau is one of Serah's slutty friends who works in Hooters and pole dances. But unlike Serah, Lebreau actually goes to college, which is Bodhum University.

**Me:** No way Serah! I need it to see Snow!

**Serah:** Oooh! Claire and Snow!

**Me:** Ugh, aren't you a little old for this?

**Serah:** Well I want the car, Claire!

**Me:** No! It's mine! Mom and Dad bought it for me, you spoiled brat!

In a blink of an eye, Serah grabbed my keys on the desk and ran away.

**Me:** SERAH! YOU FUCKIN' BITCH! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!

**Serah:** NO!

I ran outside and saw Serah already backing out from the driveway.

**Me: **SERAH!!! STOP!

Serah then pulled down her window and stuck her tongue out at me.

**Me:** OH MY GOD! NO! I NEED THE CAR!

**Serah:** SUCKER!

She then sped off, leaving me behind. Oh my god, what am I gonna do? I checked my watch. 3:26 pm. SHIT! I'm gonna be late! Well, there's no other choice for me, but to run.

* * *

**Who's Lightning?**

Ugh, let me just say that running 4 miles under 100 degrees weather with a sweat shirt on, is NOT fun! I finally made it to the beach and saw Snow looking around for me. I checked my watch: 4:12pm. Heh, not that bad.

**Me:** SNOW!! _*cough cough*_ I'm right here!

**Snow:** Claire!?

I ran and gave Snow a hug. At the same time, some lady in a blue sari was starring at us from the shack.

**Snow**: Hey baby!

He then ruffled my hair but immediately pulled his hand back.

**Snow**: Whoa, why are you all sweaty?

**Me**: I'm all sweaty because Miss. Alcoholic stole my car.

**Snow: **So you ran all the way here!?!

I nodded.

**Snow:** Holy shit, Claire! That's like 4-5 miles away!

**Me:** _*coughs*_ I know...

**Snow:** Here, let's go to the shack. You need to rest.

When We walked inside the shack, I felt the cold A.C air.

**Snow:** Here. Sit here, Claire.

He made me sit in the table next to the lady with sari who was still staring at us.

**Me: **Okay. Thanks babe!

Snow did his usually wink (which I love) and went to go get me a drink.

**Snow:** I'll be right back, Claire! I'll get you an ice tea or something..

**Me:** Okay babe!

The sari lady kept staring at me. What for?!

**Me:** Um, can I help you?

**Lady in the Sari**: My oh my, you've changed...

**Me**: Um...who are you?

The lady in the sari looks like she's in her twenties. She also has a weird accent.

**Me:** Do I know you?

**Lady in the Sari:** _*snorts*_ Let's just say that I'm an old friend of yours...

**Me:** Um...okay...

**Lady in the Sari**: So, people call you Claire here, huh?

**Me**: Uh...yes..?

**Lady in the Sari:** Hmmm, no Lightning? Or Light?

**Me:** What? Whose Lightning?

What the fuck is going on here with this lady?

**Me:** Listen, who are you?

**Lady in the Sari:** I'm Fang-err....I'm....Juanita...

**Me:** .....Juanita...?

**Juanita: **Yep. That's my name. So, how's life? How's your mom and dad?

**Me:** They're fine....thank you for asking....

**Juanita:** So do you like living like this?

**Me:** Um...sure?

Why is Juanita asking me these weird questions?

**Juanita:** Well don't!

**Me:** Excuse, me?

Juanita then grabbed my hand and dragged me outside to the beach area.

**Me**: Whoa, what gives?

**Juanita:** Look at yourself Lightning!

**Me:** What? I'm not Lightning! Who's Lightning!?

**Juanita:** Look at you! You're a fuckin' weakling! You have no muscles or anything! How the fuck did this happen to you and Serah?

**Me:** Serah!?

How did Juanita know Serah?

**Me: **Are you one of Serah's friends?

**Juanita:** Yes. But I'm more friends with you! Snap out of this Lightning! All of this is too good to be true!

**Me: **I'm Claire, not Lightning!

**Juanita:** Ugh, this is insane! You're gonna be stuck here forever!

**Me:** What are you talking about?

Before Juanita could answer back, she vanished within thin air. Literally.

**Me:** What the fuck?!

I looked around but didn't see Juanita anywhere.

**Snow:** Claire! Where are you?

I looked back and saw Snow carrying my ice tea.

**Me**: Oh, Snow! I'll be right there!

I ran inside the shack and gave Snow a hug.

**Snow:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's wrong Claire-bear? You okay, babe?

**Me:** Yep. I'm all good.

But I wasn't. What happened to Juanita? What was she talking about? How does she know me? And the most important question of all, who's Lightning?

* * *

**Author's Note**: **So, do you guys like this chapter? I know, it's probably confusing, but in the next chapter, I'll explain what's happening! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Illusion Machine

**Author's Note: ****Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's chapter 2:**

**Time after Time:****Chapter 2:** **Orphan's Cradle**:

Lightning's body and mind was trapped inside an illusion machine, created by Orphan. When Orphan tricked Lightning into going in a "Time Portal", he immediately casted a spell that knocked her out unconsciously. When she was unconscious, Orphan placed her inside the illusion machine, which fooled her into thinking that she went back in time. The illusion machine is a machine that combines Lightning's memories and a fake virtual reality world of Bodhum, Eden, and Palumpolum. When the gang broke into Orphan's Cradle, they found Lightning's body trapped in the machine. They tried everything to free Lightning, but Orphan told them that the only way to free her from the illusion is for her to regain back her memories. However, the more time Lightning is inside the virtual world, the more memories she loses. That's when Fang decided to go inside that machine and help Lightning regain her memories, but Lightning's been there for 7 days (which is 7 years in that illusion machine) and her fake virtual memories replaced her real ones. If Lightning can't remember anything, then her mind is trapped in that illusion forever.

The illusion machine beeped, which means that someone had left the virtual world. The illusion machine looks like a giant refrigerator, except it has thousands of buttons and switches. Inside the illusion machine are helmets and goggles for the person to enter the virtual world.

**Hope:** Fang, are you alright?

Fang took off the helmet and goggles and exited out from the machine, leaving Lightning inside.

**Fang:** Ugh…why do I feel so light headed?

**Sazh:** That's because the illusion machine is trying to get rid of your memories and replaced them with some fake ones.

Fang sat on the ground, rubbing her head.

**Snow:** So, how's Lightning?

**Fang: **You mean your girlfriend, Claire?

**Snow:** Huh?

**Fang:** Lightning is a complete goner.

**Hope:** What!? Don't say that!

**Fang:** It's true! She doesn't remember me, she doesn't remember her name Lightning, she doesn't remember anything! It's like she's a different person!

**Sazh:** Well that's what the machine is supposed to do. It screws with her real memories and changes it to whatever Lightning's mind wants it to be.

**Vanille:** So what was it like to enter Lightning's virtual world?

**Fang:** Well…..She looks really happy…she's in medical school…she's going out with Snow who is also in medical school….

**Snow:** Whoa, what!?

**Fang:** The machine combines her memories with the virtual ones. Apparently she remembers you and wants you as her boyfriend in her little fantasy world…

**Snow**: Hm…sounds…nice…

Fang: Also, Serah is an alcoholic whore!

**Snow:** What!? Why would Lightning want that?

**Sazh:** It's probably sibling rivalry. If Lightning wants Snow to be her boyfriend then she has to make Serah unpleasant, so there's no competition.

**Hope:** So…there's no chance of getting her back?

Fang sighed and patted Hope on the back. It's obvious that Hope has a "thing" for Lightning.

**Fang:** I'm sorry kiddo…but I don't know how to get her memories back…

**Hope:** Well couldn't you have just told her everything!? Just tell her that she's in a machine and that she's in a fake world!?

**Sazh:** She can't. If she does, then Lightning's mind would go overboard and ALL of her memories will be erased. It'll be like amnesia, only ten times worse.

**Hope:** Well…what did you tell her?

**Fang:** Well, for starters, I went along with Lightning and observed her and the fake Snow. I didn't want to look suspicious but I guess I did. I also beat the shit out of the fake Serah.

**Snow: **What!?

**Fang:** Well why not? She's not real anyway!

**Snow:** In Lightning's fake memories it is.

**Fang:** Well, anyway, I kind of went crazy. I mean, Lightning was so different! She was so brainwashed in this virtual shit, that I couldn't take it anymore! I almost ratted out that she's in a virtual world, but I quickly disconnected myself.

Fang then twisted one of the switches, causing a screen to appear next to the machine.

**Vanille:** What's that?

**Sazh:** It looks like a list of her memories.

The list of memories were divided into different categories.

**Snow:** Hey Fang, click on the people category! I want to see myself there!

Fang shrugged and opened a file of the fake virtual Snow. The screen displayed a picture of the fake Snow and the profile of him.

**Snow:** Well, well, well. Look at me! I look….different…

**Fang:** You mean more handsomer and professional looking?

The virtual Snow had shorter hair and wasn't wearing a bandana. And instead of Snow's usual trench coat, the virtual Snow was wearing a blue polo and plaid shorts. He was also wearing glasses.

**Snow**: What the! I look like a geek!

**Fang: **Well, in Lightning's world, you're apparently hot and sexy.

**Snow:** Ew, why would Lightning do that to me?

**Sazh:** It's her world, Snow! She gets to change whatever person or thing she wants. Snow looks too much of a rebel and stupid? Why not add some polo and glasses? See how she can easily change something!

**Snow**: Well…let's look at my profile…lets see…21 years old…goes to Eden's University…a straight A student…plays golf…has a cat name fluffy…wow…

**Hope:** Am I in there?

**Fang:** I don't know. Let's look.

After a couple minutes of searching, they found a profile of virtual Hope.

Fang opened the file and everyone saw handsome and tall muscular man.

**Fang: **What the hell is this?

The profile said: HOPE ESTHEIM. A 20 year old ex-boyfriend of Claire Farron. Hope goes to Eden's University Law School and met Claire Farron at the beach in Bodhum. The two broke up, because Hope had an affair with Serah Farron.

**Hope:** Whoa! Why did Lightning made me older and made me had an affair with Serah?

**Sazh:** Probably because she wants some drama in her life. No one wants a super duper happy life, you know.

**Snow:** Hah! Lightning chooses me instead of you!

**Hope:** That's not fair!

**Fang:** You guys, calm down, this isn't real! Beside, Hope had sex with your fiancé, so he wins.

**Snow:** What!?

**Hope:** Oh, burn!

**Sazh:** You guys, we need to stop going off topic and help Lightning!

**Snow:** Well, what can we do?

**Vanille:** I know! We get someone like Snow and replace him with the virtual one!

**Fang:** That's it! We get the real Snow to help Lightning get her memories back!

**Snow:** Cool! Should I go inside?

**Fang:** Well, we need a good time for you to tell her. If you randomly start telling her things, she's going to get suspicious.

Fang then opened a new document and opened "Future Events". In one of the events shows a picture of Snow and Lightning in a hovercar, kissing each other while watching fireworks.

**Fang:** Ahah!

**Snow:** Whoa, when's that?

**Fang:** Well lets see… its in June 26th…

**Sazh:** What's the date right now for Lightning?

**Fang:** June 17th…so it's 6 days away..

**Hope:** Actually it's 6 hours away. Days are years in that world, so hours are days.

**Snow:** Well, that's in a long time…so what do we do now?

**Fang:** I know! We should try to make you look similar to the fake Snow. Then Lightning won't be suspicious.

**Snow:** What!? You expect me to cut my hair, change my clothes, and act smarter?

**Sazh:** Well, we could easily change your looks…but making you act smarter is going to be a challenge.

Fang then pulled out a pair scissors.

**Fang:** Alright Snow, let's turn you from Serah's fiancé to Lightning's boyfriend!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
